


叛逃

by OccupySalome



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 本文含有强制/道具/暴力情节所有情节安排均源自作者本人的恶趣味阅读过程中如有不适请及时选择退出





	叛逃

**Author's Note:**

> 本文含有强制/道具/暴力情节  
> 所有情节安排均源自作者本人的恶趣味  
> 阅读过程中如有不适请及时选择退出

阿萨人生来就是战士，无论男女老少，他们总是崇尚力量，痛恨诡计。也正是因为如此，他们才会对待那些叛徒和间谍从不手软，他们鄙视他们，唾弃他们，用着最惨无人道的手段惩罚他们，令他们生不如死。届时，死亡对于他们来说，都已经是一种奢侈。  
Loki还在阿萨军营的时候便听说过这样的传闻，但他从来没有想过自己有一天也会以“叛徒”的身份出现在阿萨的深牢里，还是在他被人屈辱地绑在战车上游街了以后。而他现在被绑着双手吊在这间牢房中央的柱子上，眼睛被黑布蒙上了，嘴里也被塞了口枷，身上仅穿着一件破损得不成样子的衬衫。这还是他在被剥光了身子游街前，拼死跟那个肥胖的军官理论才换取来的东西。他狡黠地眨着他那绿眼睛，银舌头讥讽那肥军官道：赤身裸体从来就不是耻辱而是情趣，他难道是想让阿萨城中的数千少女都因为一个狡诈的叛徒而倾倒吗？还是说他有足够的把握，确认他这样的举动不会引起那个可悲的上将的愤怒？要知道他在背叛阿萨之前，不光是受人尊敬的少校，还是那个低能上将的情人。  
“你就如此确信，上将他愿意看到他往日魂牵梦萦心心念念的肉体暴露在所有人的眼下吗？”反缚着双手的囚犯跪在地上高傲的仰着头，仿佛他不是什么阶下囚而是万人敬仰的国王，他的这一番举动也确实唬住了那个没什么见识的军官，得以让他保留着最后一件能供他敝体的衣物。  
但他的花言巧语并不对这冰冷的牢房起作用，被蒙蔽了视线的Loki只能徒劳地挣扎几下，妄想束缚着自己双手地绳子会自己松开，又或者是有什么人可以来把他从这深牢苦海中解救出去。  
后一条当然是痴人说梦，谁会来这重重牢狱中把他救出来，就算有人愿意来看看他，那也一定不怀好意，想杀了他的人太多了，想让他生不如死的人也太多了。  
就如同外面正在逐渐靠近的那个脚步一样。  
尽管Loki嘴里还塞着口枷，但他还是不屑地哼了一声，然后他便听见那个熟悉的脚步停在了他的牢房前。  
“好久不见，Loki少校。”来人打开吱呀作响的牢房门走到Loki面前，伸出手抬起Loki的下巴迫使他仰起头，“又或者我们换一种说话，是否现在叫你Laufeyson特工比较好一点？”  
金发的军官用另一只手解掉Loki的口枷，使他的银舌头终于有了用武之地，“不过你最好还是小心点说话，否则我现在就可以把你这条伪善的舌头拔了。”  
“那我可真得谢谢您的大恩大德。”尚被吊在柱子上的男人毫不在意对方的威胁，嘴角扬起一个满是挑衅和嘲讽意味的笑容，“在继多次被约顿的军队大败后，你倒是学会了对自己的的情人下狠手了，真是可喜可贺。”  
“Your are not my lover.”金发的男人眼睛几乎要迸出怒火，一字一顿咬着牙挤出这一句话，随即Loki觉得吊在自己手上的绳子一松，整个人失去了支力一下子摔在地上，水泥地上粗糙的碎石毫不怜惜地扎进他裸露着的膝盖，痛觉迫使他叫出声，生理性的眼泪不受控制地溢满了他的眼眶，就连身子也不由自主地开始颤抖。  
但这丝毫没有引起对方的同情心，反倒是更让对方起了戏虐的念头。魁梧的男人粗暴地扯去蒙着Loki眼睛的黑布，力道大到几乎让Loki质疑他是不是想直接用这布条勒瞎他，紧接着未等Loki的眼睛适应疼痛和突如其来的光线，他便伸手掐住了Loki的脸颊，迫使他用通红还泛着泪光的眼睛看着自己。  
“我本以为可以相信你。” 男人掐着Loki脸颊的劲又更大了点，“在这军营里我谁都不信，就连我自己的亲生母亲前来看我都要再三确认她的来意。但是你，我允许你进我的书房，允许你和我睡在同一张床上，与我同吃同住，因为我真心喜欢你，愿意把一颗心捧出来献给你，可是你呢？你把我当什么？到头来你只是一个约顿的特务！把我耍得团团转而已！”  
“啊？”Loki翻着白眼笑了一声，“Thor，可算是我求求你了，别再当什么伪善者了，说什么情啊爱啊，这都是你的手段罢了。说到底，你之所以愿意接纳我，也不过就是贪图我的肉体，想跟我上床罢了。”  
“我不妨就这么大胆地猜测一下，在我不在的的这段时间内，又有多少个人爬上过你的那张床呢？”  
Loki得意地看着Thor，他有足够的信心凭这几句话激怒Thor，然后把他处死也好，把他丢给什么下三流军官也好，唯独不要让他再呆在这里——他没有那个脸面面对Thor，即使是作为一个敌军的特务，他也无法问心无愧地面对着Thor，他甚至怕自己下一秒就支撑不住这张虚伪做作的脸，整个人彻底垮掉摔在Thor怀里。  
他多少还是喜欢Thor的，甚至是他在偷了机密文件叛逃的那个晚上也是一样，这个该死的名字最终还是成了他心脏上的疤，尽是触碰便会血流不止。  
他以为Thor会生气，会愤怒，会追究他的责任，但这次他的算盘却少有地打错了。站在他对面的Thor丝毫看不出有愤怒的样子，甚至在听完他这一番话情绪还更平静了些，他嘴角扬起一个很难察觉的弧度，轻声道：“Loki，你知道吗？他们报告我抓到了阿萨的叛徒我是非常兴奋的，尤其是发现那个叛徒是你的时候。”  
“你那么聪明，想必也很清楚阿萨对待叛徒的手段吧，把人关起来，用各种手段折磨，让人生不如死，而我现在就很荣幸地拥有了这个机会。而且还是在受刑对象是你的情况下，因为这样我就有足够的时间来折磨你，折磨你到死。当然，你不会这么轻易就死的，我要你为你的所作所为，付出.十.倍.的.代.价。”  
Loki一愣，整个人都僵在那里，甚至连那狡黠的绿眼睛瞬间都失了神。  
被唤作Thor的男人使劲一拽Loki的头发迫使他吃痛得叫出声，他满意地看着Loki的反应，随后单手解开军装裤的腰带，暴露出自己阴部毛发中还未勃起的性器。Thor扯着Loki的头发把他的脸拉近到自己身前，使他不得不满眼都看着自己的生殖器。Loki的双手被缚在身后，体格上也不是Thor的对手，只能绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“睁开眼，Loki。”Thor命令道，“别试图反抗我，你知道那样做的后果会是什么。”  
“现在，给我舔。”  
Loki无法拒绝，他也根本没有这个权力拒绝，他们之前这样做过许多次，但现在这个情况完全不一样，Thor在强迫他，迫使他臣服，把他高傲的伪装粉碎得一干二净，而他根本没有反抗和拒绝的余地。  
Loki迟疑地张开嘴，舌尖覆上Thor的龟头部分，过高的温度让他不由地有了退缩的念头，味蕾所感知到的甜腥味也让他不适，但他还是尽力让自己表现得不是那么排斥对方。舌尖绕着龟头舔了一圈堪堪润湿了那块裸露着凸起的皮肤，Loki在舌头离开Thor的性器前还故意用粗糙的舌面摩擦蹭过他的马眼，他甚至都能感受到Thor还放在他头上的手颤抖了一下，这很好，至少意味着Thor还在享受这个过程，他还有翻盘的机会。温暖而柔软的口腔渐渐包裹住Thor的性器，Loki仰起头尽力地让自己能够含进更多的部分，舌尖贴着性器的表面，他能察觉Thor的大家伙随着自己嘴唇的上下滑动而渐渐起了反应，唇舌模拟着性交的动作，分泌过多的唾液因为来不及吞咽而溢出嘴角滴落在地面上。Loki尽其所能地包容着Thor，但即使嗓子眼也抵着性器也无法把Thor的性器全部伺候到位，Thor的巨物逐渐挺立起来占据了他的整个口腔，连退出的过程都变得艰难了起来，Loki的嘴离开他性器的时候甚至不得不再吮吸一下，发出“啵”的一声可笑声响。  
Thor半仰着头，从Loki的角度看不到他的表情，但他猜测他此时的注意力应该不在他身上，这给了他动手的机会，下一轮吞咽的时候Loki做好了冲着Thor的性器一口咬下去的准备，他迫切地希望Thor也尝尝苦头，能让他就此残废当然更加好，对Loki而言，没有什么比看到自己旧日的爱人因自己而痛苦来得更有趣的了。  
然而命运女神再一次打翻了Loki的棋盘，他仅仅是刚用牙齿接触到Thor的性器便被对方一把扯住了头发猛地摔开，后脑勺撞在牢房中央的立柱上，一瞬间便是天旋地转，视觉也变得混沌了起来，满是浑浑噩噩的影子和星星，他的呼吸都因此而变得艰难了起来，只能半张着口急促地喘着气，就连再次抬起头来反抗的力气也没了。  
“我怎么跟你讲的？”Thor走过来，“我说过，不要试图耍花招，也不要试图反抗我。”  
他拎起Loki的头发把他从地上提起来，收束着依旧捆在他手腕上的绳子再次把他吊在立柱上，使他背对着自己，露出破碎衬衫下的性器和隐秘在两瓣股肉间的小肉穴。Loki在害怕，Thor能听得到他的喘息声，泛着粉的肉穴也在他面前随着身体的颤抖而一张一合，这个叛徒美好的身体在他眼下一览无余。  
他在邀请我。这是Thor脑中唯一的念头，Loki甚至还故意抬高了腰示意他赶紧做些什么，但这次Thor不准备再信任他了，他也不值得Thor再用那么温柔的手段来对待。  
他要受点惩罚。  
牢房里并不缺各种带着性意味的惩罚道具，阿萨的能工巧匠在这类刑具上也发挥了他们的聪明才智。Thor随意地挤出一小节润滑膏在指尖揉搓了几下让它更快的化开，伸手覆上了Loki的后穴，冰凉的润滑膏接触到那一块并不常被人抚摸的地方，Loki整个人都打了个寒颤，后穴不由自主地想要去吮吸Thor的手指，却被对方“啪”地一巴掌挥在圆润的皮股肉上。Loki顿时吃痛地嗷了一声想要避开Thor，但又这么敌得过他的力气，他只是轻轻一拽便让Loki整个人再次摔回到他的怀里。Thor掐住Loki的下颚使他不能再挣扎，随后温柔地覆在他耳边道：“接下来就是你的惩罚时间了。”  
还没等Loki明白过来Thor的话是什么意思，身后的人便猛地把手里的铁器捅入Loki的肉穴。他还没有扩张！毫无温度的铁制品停留在Loki的肠道里，就如同把冰块投入到火盆里，Loki尖叫着想要从Thor的怀里挣脱，强行被撑开的肉穴是火烧火灼一样的疼，眼泪毫无预兆地涌出来顺着他的脸颊滑落到锁骨，他的腿软得几乎要站不住跪在地上。拜阿萨人的智慧所致，塞入Loki后穴的铁器甚至还能继续撑开撑大供Thor欣赏他体内的美妙景象，Thor每一次调节铁器的尺寸都能无比清晰地听到Loki支离破碎的呜咽和咒骂。本着戏弄他的意思，Thor把塞在他肉穴里的铁器缓缓扯出来一部分，带出不少晶莹的液体，等着Loki的后穴收缩的的那一刻再次把铁器使劲推入他体内听着他的浪叫。如此几个回合往复，Loki早已软成了一滩烂泥，两腿间满是粘腻的润滑剂，半勃的性器前端溢出的白色乳液还没来得及从他的性器上低落，颤颤巍巍地挂在那儿，像产奶的小母牛。  
“这是对你反抗我这一行为的惩戒。”Thor抽出Loki体内的铁器丢在一旁的地面上，他拒不承认这是因为他再不发泄一下自己就要硬到爆炸了。他把Loki从地上抱起来两手环住他的腰，温柔地啄了一下他黑发覆盖着的那一块后颈，挺身把自己的性器慢慢插入Loki柔软的后穴。即使事先已经被扩张器开拓过，Loki还是紧得要命，几乎是在Thor把性器推进去的那一瞬间他的肉壁就绞了上来，紧致的后穴死死含着他的性器，温暖的肠道蠕动着吸吮着，Thor甚至有一瞬间差点没想直接交代了在里面，Loki向后不断蹭着他的身子，示意着他赶紧动。  
“如你所愿。”Thor笑道，扶着Loki的腰稍微退出去一点便恶狠狠地撞了进去，力道大到Loki整个人都往前一冲，Thor把他扯回到自己身前，粗鲁地掐着他的腰迫使他吞咽进自己的性器，几乎连指甲就要镶进Loki的肉里，一次更比一次猛烈地撞进他的身体。  
Loki觉得自己快要失智了，Thor的性器像刀一样劈开他的身体，炙热的龟头蹭过他的肠壁和前列腺，Thor在做.爱这件事上从来都是自己爽了就行，他毫无章法的横冲直撞完全无法次次都满足到Loki，他不得不努力地扬起屁股去适应Thor好让他能够触碰到自己肠壁内的那个凸起的小点，好让他能近乎暴虐地用性器摩擦过那儿。Thor进出的肉棒带翻出Loki的软肉和涌出的润滑液，穴口的褶皱被强行撑开甚至能看到血丝，Loki的肉穴搅动着蛇一样地缠上他的性器不让他出去，而他本人早就因为快感而绷成了一张弓，就连脚趾头都因此而蜷缩着，长着嘴发出无声的尖叫。小股射出的精.液坠落到他面前的水泥柱和地面上化成一滩水渍，Thor低吼着射在了他的体内，带来了肿胀的不适以及液体涌出体内时失禁一般的感觉。  
Loki倒在了他的怀里。  
他确实太累了，Thor想着，解开了一直束缚在他手上的绳子，粗燥的麻绳把他的手腕勒出了再清晰不过的红印子，他心疼地在他手腕上吻了又吻，才抱起Loki往囚室角落里的那块小小石头冲洗处走去。他拆卸下皮管把它套在水龙头上，水温偏凉，但他也没有什么好抱怨的，他把皮管的另一端往Loki的后穴里塞去，后者软乎乎地趴在他的膝盖上任由他摆布。于是Thor再次起了坏心眼，他蓦地把水开到最大，水流顿时灌满了Loki的腹腔，他猛然从Thor膝上跳起来拔去身后那根该死的管子，却也立马被喷涌而出的水流淋了一头一脸。  
“你想干什么！？”Loki把水管丢在一旁质问道，如果他还有多余的精力，他一定回立马找个武器往Thor的头上挥过去，但是他太累了——累到连站着说话都是奢侈。  
“给你清理，否则你会生病。”Thor人畜无害地笑着站起来，“既然你已经可以自己站起来了，那想必也就不用我帮忙了，你就先自己处理吧。我还有事要忙，先走了。”  
他靠近Loki的耳畔：“明天我还会来看你。”

 

两日后，阿萨城军营地牢里。  
“Loki，我想了想，我们还是私奔吧。”  
金发的男人抱住面前一脸不屑的男子。  
“别管什么军营了，阿萨和约顿的未来也与我们无关了，和我一起逃跑吧，无论去哪里都可以。”  
“我不想再让你离开我身边了。”


End file.
